Class of the Tyrants
by wispykitty
Summary: Before the chosen 7 came to New Olympia, someone had to break the news of their coming arrival to the gods responsible for teaching them - not to mention deal with their complaints!


**Class of the Tyrants**

**What can I say? This idea hit me the other day, and I had to run with it. This is pure crack, and will likely only be a one shot, unless there is call for a sequel. ;)**

**I also wanted to say that this story would not have been possible without African Titan, as I was inspired for it due to a mention of a spelling mistake on his profile page. So thank you! You just never know where inspiration will strike. ;)  
**

"Oh good, it appears that everyone is here. Now we can get started." Just as Zeus turned his back to the room full of gods and goddesses, all hell broke loose (figureratively speaking, of course, as Hades had not been invited to this class).

"Why did you call this meeting? I have better things to do with my time," Ares, the god of war, looked less pleased than he sounded (and he sounded pretty irritable).

"No kidding! I didn't even have time to pick a new outfit," Aphrodite, the goddess of love, had a frown that was quite unbecoming.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, a loud growl rumbled through the room. "Is lunch provided?" Hercules sat with his hands clasped over his belly. "And how about a mid morning snack?"

"Food is the absolute last thing you need to be worrying about, porker!" Athena shot a dirty look at the balding, overweight god sitting next to her. The goddess of war knew she really ought to help Zeus reign everyone in, but she couldn't resist getting in a jab.

Hercules shot her a nasty look in return but was not able to respond right away, as Hera, queen of the gods, had chosen that moment to speak up.

"That's quite enough, everyone. Please pick up the manuals on your desks and have a quick look at them if you haven't already done so. That ought to explain a few things." The grey haired lady stood at the front of the room next to her husband, hoping no more distractions would occur.

The only sound for the next few moments were of chalk scratching along the black board, amidst a few huffs of displeasure. No one spoke out again, though.

Zeus cleared his voice before speaking, finishing up what he was writing and turning to face the class again. "The topic of discussion for today's class, as written on the board, is Mentoring. In the next week, we will be getting seven mortal teenagers coming to live with us-"

"What?!" "Mortals, living amongst gods?!" "This is outrageous!" No one was pleased.

"Enough!" Hera's voice boomed throughout the room. "These are no regular mortals, some of them are your descendants, others are descendants of heroes from times past."

When his wife had captured everyone's attention, Zeus continued. "Our father, Cronus, has escaped Tartarus, as you all know. There is a prophecy that these children are the key to beating him once and for all."

"Wait, children? How old are these kids? I thought you said they were teenagers? I hate children, and I'm not looking after any!" Artemis, goddess of the hunt, exploded at the notion of caring for a child.

"Of course they're teenagers, Artemis. If you'd flipped through the manual, you'd have seen that!" Athena was finding herself annoyed at the continual interruptions. Why couldn't everyone just shut up and let Zeus explain things?

"Oh, well, fine! Let's look at this manual, then..." Silence followed as everyone stared at Artemis, watching her flip through the pages.

Zeus cleared his throat again. "If I could have your attention again, I'll continue." No one spoke up, so he carried on. "Seven of you will be charged directly with mentoring the youths, while the others will have lesser roles, but important all the same."

"If you flip to page twenty, you will see profiles on these mortals, which also includes who will be mentoring them."

Everyone flipped to page twenty, on which a picture of Jay was shown.

"Jay, ancestor of Jason of the Argonauts. He will be under the tutelage of Hera," he looked at his wife, who smiled calmly and nodded her head.

"On the following page we have Theresa, descendant of Theseus. She will be studying with Persephone." The goddess of spring appeared quite pleased, remarking that Theresa looked like a lovely girl.

"Next we have Atlanta, descendant of Artemis, thus she will be studying with you."

Artemis stared wide eyed at the page, taking in the information on her soon to be charge. When she finished reading she nodded her head slowly before looking up at Zeus. "She seems alright. Though I do have to ask, how strict are we allowed to be with them? Because I won't stand for laziness, or disrespect!"

"Hear, hear! Can we whip them if they get out of line, Zeus?" Ares spoke up, agreeing with Artemis.

Zeus frowned and shook his head. Hera answered the question. "No! You can't whip them. If you have any problems and are unsure of a suitable punishment, please speak to me."

Ares nodded, but did not appear happy. "Well, that's unfortunate, that is, about the whipping."

Zeus sighed and continued on. "Following Atlanta, we have Herry, descendant of Hercules."

At the mention of his name, the god's stomach growled again. "Speaking of that lunch, Zeus..."

"Read up on your charge, Hercules. This is important business." Hera could feel her patience wearing thin again.

Zeus, however, surged ahead, paying no attention to Hercules' continued request for food. "Next we have Archie, descendant of Achilles, who will be studying with Ares."

The god of war was already busy studying his student's profile. "I don't like that purple hair, we'll have to change that..." He muttered to himself again upon reading that Archie was afraid of water. "Nothing wrong with water, won't have no sissy boy training with me."

Once again ignoring comments, Zeus continued. "Next we have Odie, descended from Odysseus. He will train with Hermes for the most part, but also with Hephaestus." The gods in question made no comment, intent on studying their student instead.

"Finally this leaves us with Neil, descended from Narcissus."

"OOH! He's mine, right? What page is he on?" Aphrodite spoke up suddenly, for the first time looking interested.

"Page 26, dear." Hera smiled sweetly (a little too sweetly, perhaps) and figured she ought to at least be pleased that Aphrodite was showing interest in the prospect of having a student.

"Oh look at him! He is gorgeous! When do I get him? Does he come with his own wardrobe, or do I get to dress him?" The goddess squealed excitedly, not bothering to read anything, she just studied his picture.

"All students are arriving in one week's time. You will be helping them hone their individual skills. There will also be classes focused on weapons, given by Hephaestus, along with physical training, which is to be conducted by Ares, Artemis, and Hercules."

"Excellent news, Zeus! We'll work them hard, won't we, Artemis?" Ares had a newfound twinkle in his eye as he glanced next to him.

Artemis smiled in return. "The harder the training the better, of course."

"Athena, you will be head of dorm, responsible for ensuring the safety and well being of our students while they are with us."

The goddess in question nodded her head, hoping they'd all be relatively well behaved.

"Hera, are you sure giving a student to Aphrodite is such a good idea?" In order to prove her point, Persephone glanced at Aphrodite, who had given up staring at Neil and was instead admiring her fingernails.

Hera smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Persephone, but Zeus and I do know what we are doing."

"No, I agree with her. I'm willing to bet Aphrodite will forget all about this Neil kid before he even gets here!" Artemis spoke up, leaning back in her chair and staring at the blonde goddess of love.

"We should run a pool on this. Hermes, set that up!" Ares butted into the discussion, already contemplating what he would bet.

"There will be no betting on this!" Hera could not believe their nerve!

Aphrodite, on the other hand, hadn't even noticed they were all talking about her. When she finally looked up from her hand and noticed everyone staring her way, she beamed and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, have you all finally noticed the tighter curls in my hair today? The nymphs tried something different with it last night, I quite like how it turned out."

"Ha! I bet she's forgotten already. Aphrodite, what's the name of your student who's coming next week?" Artemis grinned as she posed the question.

Aphrodite looked confused. "Student? What are you talking about?"

"No fair! At least let the pool get settled before we start!" Ares banged his fist on the desk.

"I thought we were talking about my hair. What's this about a student? Is he studying hair design?"

Hera sighed and shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

* * *


End file.
